


Infected

by west_haven



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Gen, cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/west_haven/pseuds/west_haven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you've been bitten, your mind races with your regrets and fears. It's no different for Tess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infected

Why did she hide it? When Joel burst into the dark room, she had just shoved away and killed the infected that bit her. Her heart raced and her eyes frantically made contact with his. In that split second, she made her decision. She shook off the searing pain of her ( _infected_ ) wound, steeled herself and continued forward.

After they saved Ellie from a cluster of runners, he looked at her with concern but Tess shook him off. Joel asked Ellie how she was doing and Tess took that opportunity to hastily hop out the window and make her way towards ( _her death_ ) the capitol.

She couldn't even look at Joel right now, not with that bite ( _hot_ ) against her collarbone. Tess tried not to scratch at it, not wanting to bring attention to it. The morning sun was quickly rising as they crossed over another building; just a few more and they'd be that much closer to their destination ( _not that it matters anymore_ ).

As she continued forward, small whispers of unfamiliar voices snuck between her thoughts ( _like an infec--_ ). Tess shook her head, trying to erase those thoughts. She blew an unsteady breath and kept on walking.

Ellie let out a muffled yawn and rubbed at one eye as Joel stomped forward, leading their little group at a steady pace. He showed his exhaustion in other ways: his stiff posture, dark eyes and even less kindness and conversation than usual. Tess brought up the rear as she fought the urge to scream with building frustration and anger.

Her mind was already buzzing with regrets and her guilt was so vast, it gave her a throbbing headache. She should have taken it easy more, tried to enjoy the things they had worked hard for instead of just working harder. Her eyes drifted up at Joel and she found that her biggest regrets lay with him. She had missed her chance and now she'll never get another.

Tess closed her eyes and she saw another life where she was happy. There were no infected ( _no bites, bloody and burning on her neck, so hot, uncomfortable--_ ) and things were _good_. Maybe she could have known Joel differently. He would have played the guitar for her and laughed when she called him nicknames. They wouldn't have to worry about killing people, it would have been ( _actually living_ ) nice.

But then she opened her eyes and the empty shell of Boston lie scattered around her. The city had crumbed and was decomposing, just like the people who lived alongside it. This was ( _as real as that burning sensation, that infected wound_ ) her reality.

She tried not to think that her time was running out, but that thought had been echoing in her mind ever since she felt the infected's mouth harshly rip into her neck. She drew in a shaky breath and wiped the sweat off her brow. It was so early, but it was already feeling hot ( _it's just you_ ) outside.

This girl, though. That little ( _not infected_ ) girl that walked between her and Joel, she was a bit of hope. It had been a long time since she really felt like that, but there was something with Ellie that will change things. It's Joel she was worried about.

Joel doesn't handle the bad things well, and that was an understatement. The watch on his left wrist was proof of that. She slowly learned some details about his past from him, but most came from his brother. And even then, Joel ended up punching out Tommy for telling her, which ended up being the final conflict that drove him away. Tommy told her once that Joel was relatively happy before the world ended but she couldn't see him like that at all. This man in front of her was broken, moving only on instinct now. So when she's ( _dead_ ) not there, she only hopes that he doesn't abandon Ellie.

The girl looked back at her as she thought and gave her a small smile. Tess' mouth opened as if to reply, but she couldn't get the words out.

'Please look after Joel. He's an idiot, so he won't care for himself at all. I've always--' she couldn't finish the thought ( _don't let it end like this_ ).

Ellie must have felt unnerved by the look on her face, so she shuffled away and continued to follow after Joel. She could tell the girl didn't feel entirely comfortable around the both of them, which caused Tess to worry about what will happen ( _when she's dead_ ) in the future.

"You still back there, Tess?" Joel paused and threw the question over his shoulder. She was still lost in her thoughts so when she didn't answer right away, he stopped and peered into her bloodshot eyes. "Tess?"

"I--I'm good. Just a little tired. We've been going all night." His gaze continued to focus on hers, almost like he was picking up that things weren't okay. Her pulse began to race because of ( _the infection running through her veins_ ) his unwavering stare.

"Well, c'mon. Just a little further." He said softly with a gesture forwards.

"Yeah, not too long now." The words left her lips and Tess felt like it wasn't even her that said them ( _it's the infection talking, filling her corpse with sound, with noise_ ).

When they reached the capitol building, she silently stood there before Joel opened the door. Tess looked at him and wished she would have told him ( _about everything_ ) about the bite sooner. She was worried about what would happen next.

( _I won't turn into one of those things_ ).

He opened the door and Tess felt her heart stopping at the sight inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, friends!! Long time no fic. I've been super nervous about posting this because I wasn't sure how the little infected thoughts would flow, but I am pretty satisfied with how it ended up. What do you guys think?
> 
> I've got another few fics simmering too, but don't hold your breath because I've been nervous about those as well, haha. Thank you so much for all your kudos and comments for my other fics, it really means a lot!!


End file.
